Depresión
by Star Knight 80
Summary: Bruce McCallister está cansado de su vida solitaria. El Conde D le venderá al destacado editor una mascota, pero si no cumple las reglas del contrato, la tienda no se hará responsable de las consecuencias.


_Buscas vivir un romance idílico_

_Pero nunca pasará de ser platónico_

_Porque el romance es una fantasía_

_Porque el amor es una utopía_

_Y el matrimonio, un arreglo capitalista_

_Disfrazado de algarabía_

_Muchas veces te puedes enamorar_

_Y eso es algo que puede conmover_

_¿__Pero de que te sirve tanto amor..._

_... si al final no te pueden corresponder?_

**PET SHOP OF HORRORS**

**DEPRESIÓN**

**Escrito por Starknight**

- ¿Problemas de ortografía? - preguntó el señor McCallister en la oficina de reuniones.

- No solo eso- contestó una señorita de cabello negro y recogido, de apenas unos 30 años -también hemos visto que dedica a los párrafos alrededor de 2 páginas, además de relatar los diálogos como si se trataran de robots. Y sin contar el gran total de... -revisó rápidamente una libretita que tenía sobre el escritorio -27 clichés literarios.

- ¿En cuantos capítulos, 10?

- En 5 - fue su tajante respuesta, cerrando su libretita. Él solo suspiró

- Entonces solo nos queda rechazar otro libro con una buena idea - suspiró McCallister, rascándose un poco su barba de candado y acomodándose sus anteojos, y dejando caer un grueso manuscrito impreso en papel Bond - ¿Qué le pasará a los escritores de hoy en día, ya nadie se dedica relatar una buena historia, sino también el número de veces que respira el protagonista y la dirección exacta de su sombra en la pared, por Dios...

- Así es este negocio - contestó la chica soltando un suspiro - Y la gente cree que el trabajo de editor es solo leer una historia y mandarla a empastar. Hasta se escudan en Cervantes y su narrativa tan... como decirlo... pesada.

- Recuerda que es un valuarte de la literatura universal - sonrió McCallister.

- El que sea uno de los exponentes más importantes de la literatura universal, no significa que no pueda opinar si me gusta o no. Solo fue después de 13 intentos que pude leer su Don Quijote.

- Que no te escuchen los españoles o te declaran la guerra literaria - terminó él en una sonora carcajada - A mi me gustó su narrativa, pero tienes razón en que hoy en día se exagera. Ahora los párrafos no se dedican a relatar una historia coherente sino a relatar los movimientos musculares del protagonista a la hora de abrir una puerta.

- O el que te relaten en pagina y media lo que hace en cinco minutos, como peinarse y en que dirección se cepilla los dientes de lado a lado.

- O el que te digan cuantas vueltas da en la cama cuando hace el amor.

- ¡Hey, ya párala ahí! - reclamó ella, mirándolo fijamente por semejante ejemplo - eso se oyó a recurso de novela de Harlequín.

- Pero Elisa, a mi me gustan las novelas Harlequín - contestó el con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Dime¿qué novela no te gusta a ti?

- Las mal escritas.

Elisa se quedó callada al momento. Abrió la boca pero no pudo articular palabra, sino una risa jovial que fue compartida por McCallister.

- Ya es tarde - dijo McCallister mirando su reloj. Un poco de luz rojiza del atardecer se colaba por las persianas - ¿Quieres ir a cenar?

- Mmm... me gustaría, pero ya tengo un plan - dijo ella recogiendo su cartera, guardando su libreta y unos bolígrafos.

- Bueno... te acompaño a tu casa - siguió insistiendo McCallister levantándose de la silla, en la cabecera de la mesa. Elisa negó con la cabeza.

- En serio, no iré a mi casa, tengo un plan antes. Gracias de todas formas, Bruce.

- Esta bien... entonces... mañana seguiremos con una novela de terror y un texto de Estadística no Paramétrica. Por favor, no faltes.

- ¿Por quién me tomas, Bruce? - dijo con desdén, pero luego le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla - buenas noches, hasta mañana

Bruce se despidió de ella con un "hasta mañana" en susurros, luego de verla desaparecer del umbral de la oficina sede de la prestigiosa Editorial Olimpus Mons. Aquel hombre, Bruce McCallister, era ahora el nuevo presidente y Editor en Jefe, luego que el fundador de la firma, el señor Albert Fleming, se retirara de su cargo por enfermedad. Elisa Callahan era la asistente del editor, y gracias a su ojo crítico y conocimientos literarios, fue que la Editorial salió de una debacle comercial unos años atrás, sacando libros de calidad entre textos universitarios y novelas literarias. Sin duda, pensaba Bruce, esa chica sería la nueva Editora en jefe muy pronto.

Y además, para que negarlo, era muy bonita también.

No exageremos. Bruce y Elisa apenas tenían una diferencia de 5 años siendo él mayor. Desde que llegó a la Editorial, se hizo amigo de ella muy pronto. Fue él quien la ayudó a acomodarse al ambiente de trabajo, y sin esa dupla ganadora, la Editorial hubiera caído en la bancarrota después de publicar durante año y medio folletos de "Arma el Titanic en tres semanas" o libros patéticos de autoayuda como "Las mil y un sensaciones al mirarse al espejo" o "El olor del césped en la mañana".

Si, ambos habían hecho un gran equipo, y prácticamente no se sacaba un libro hasta que los dos se ponían juntos a analizarlo. Obviamente, el equipo de trabajo entre correctores, ilustradores y redactores es necesario, pero hasta que la jerarquía no aprueba el trabajo previo, no se mueve ni un dedo en toda la Editorial.

Eran perfectos juntos... y Bruce deseaba que eso siguiera así.

La amaba en silencio.

Durante esos años, nunca se atrevió a decirle nada. Se sentía tan bien con ella, con su risa y su carácter, que temía dar un paso en falso y acabar con toda esa ilusión. Ha vivido solo toda su vida, enamorándose sin éxito en toda sus etapas de crecimiento. Ha tenido malas experiencias cuando joven, y siempre llegaban nuevas chicas que lo acompañaban y le brindaban un hombro donde llorar, o una mano donde sujetarse. Vivía en silencio romances platónicos con la ilusión de algún día tener una chica a quien decirle "te amo" sin miedo a arruinarlo todo.

Pero la ilusión se acaba.

Rechazo... tras rechazo... tras rechazo... tras rechazo.

Por eso se ha demorado tanto tiempo en decirle algo a Elisa, porque en su porte de Editor en Jefe y sus comentarios graciosos para aligerar tensiones en el ambiente laboral, era muy inseguro en lo que al ámbito sentimental se refiere. Ha querido mantenerlo todo como está, sin decir ni una palabra, y esperar que algún día el naciente amor que le tenía a Elisa se diluyera como el azúcar en el agua, pero la concentración era demasiado grande para que se diluyera en unos pocos años, y las ganas de darse una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz por siempre con alguien más, o por lo menos vivir un romance de telenovela aunque sea por un momento, iban en aumento.

Bruce recogió su saco en su oficina y al ponérselo, introdujo su mano en uno de los bolsillos, sacando una pequeña cajita forrada en terciopelo carmín. Todo estaba planeado de antemano. Después del trabajo la llevaría a cenar a un restaurante cercano, y después, proponerle que sea su novia, con compromiso asegurado. Los dos siempre se saludaban muy efusivamente, y ella siempre contestaba sus llamados y sus invitaciones. Quien sabe y de pronto sienta lo mismo por él.

¿Pero sería así de verdad?

¿Se estaría arriesgando a meter la pata otra vez y alejarla de su vida así como alejó a mucha gente por decir un simple "te amo"?

Muchas de las que pretendió fueron sus "amigas" por llamarlo de algún modo, pero la relación entre ellas se perdía o cambiaba, y solo le quedaba hundirse en la mierda de la consolación patética y deprimente, cuando le tocaba repetirse a si mismo "por lo menos somos amigos aún".

Muchas veces, era cierto... pero no era algo significativo para alguien que deseaba vivir, por lo menos una vez, un romance idílico.

Para él, quien nunca tuvo una novia, ni siquiera inestable, era como morir en vida, solo y a la vez rodeado de gente.

No... eso no iba a suceder. Tenía altas posibilidades de obtener una "victoria" por llamarlo de algún modo. Ella le correspondía, y no quería perder la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado del ser que, sin duda alguna, amaba con locura, quizá más que en las ocasiones anteriores.

- Bueno... mañana será otro día - concluyó guardando la cajita de terciopelo de nuevo en su chaqueta.

Si, mañana será otro día. Le daría el obsequio y la conquistaría seguro, y por fin, podría vivir su romance negado.

Pero al salir del edificio rumbo al estacionamiento que estaba cercano a esa cuadra, todos sus planes de destrozaron en un momento como las alas de una mariposa al contacto con una vela.

Elisa estaba al otro lado de la calle... con otro hombre... besándose...

¿Qué palabras se pueden articular ante semejante sorpresa? Elisa nunca le dijo que tuviera un novio o un amante. Estaba entre enojado y triste al momento. No podía decidirse si odiar a la chica u odiarse a sí mismo por haberse ilusionado y creer que por una vez en su vida, podía ser feliz. Que mentira tan grande había vivido en su cabeza, y lo peor de todo, el no había hecho nada para esperarse algo así.

¿Será que de verdad el amor está negado en su vida?

Sus ojos empañados apenas le permitieron ver como se alejaban juntos en un automóvil blanco, rumbo a quien sabe que destino y quizás a hacer el amor como conejos enviciados, mientras él solo le tocaba repetirse "aún somos amigos... no perdí nada".

Y en eso estuvo pensando durante todo su trayecto por las calles de Los Ángeles en su camioneta vinotinto, hasta su solitaria Casa Quinta en una urbanización cercana a la urbe de concreto.

Su casa era bastante espaciosa, aunque no ostentaba muchos lujos. Su trabajo bien hecho siempre le era bien remunerado, y pudo adquirir un lujoso techo donde vivir cómodo el resto de sus días, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, se le hacía demasiado grande para el solo. La compró pensando en el día en que se casara y tuviera hijos que corretearan por cualquier recoveco, llenándolos de vida y risas angelicales, pero ahora, solo lo esperaban sus muebles, y la única vida a la que podía aspirar, era la de las modelos que salían en televisión promocionando algún producto comestible o de higiene, y los programas de concursos y telenovelas.

Cómo odiaba las telenovelas.

Gente de mentira viviendo romances, aunque sean también mentira.

Cochina envidia.

Necesitaba salir, perderse por ahí, y ahogar sus memorias y recuerdos solitarios en el alcohol de cualquier taberna. Tomó sus llaves de nuevo, y salió de su casa de vuelta a la ciudad, y quien sabe, alquilaría el cuerpo de alguna callejera. Si vas a estar solo, por lo menos que sea con compañía.

Las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban en una especie de carrera en el parabrisas de la camioneta. Bruce solo conducía, tratando de mantenerse sereno y no caer en la desgraciada melancolía. Conducir le hacía bien, pero necesitaba alcohol, y desaparecer su imagen de hombre de negocios perfecto y exitoso... y por supuesto, compañía, para descargar sus ansias amatorias y no volver a interesarse en ninguna otra mujer.

¿Por qué Dios le dio sentimientos al hombre, el estaba negado a experimentarlos y que fuera acompañado en su mismo camino. Muchas veces se ha enamorado con ganas, y todas esas veces se ha estrellado de frente contra la pared de un rechazo y un air bag de consolación. ¿Por qué no podía besar con sentimientos a alguna mujer y que esta le correspondiera?

Quizá su destino era no enamorarse nunca, ni vivir en pareja.

Pero necesitaba compañía... no le gustaba estar solo.

Dio tantas vueltas que la gasolina ya había abandonado la mitad de su tanque. Necesitaba ir a llenarlo si quería regresar después a casa. Pero no tenía muchas opciones. Había llegado justo hasta Chinatown, en el centro de Los Ángeles, y conseguir gasolina por allí, era demasiado complicado.

Se detuvo a un lado de la acera y permaneció allí largo rato. En su mente solo se encontraba Elisa Callahan, su risa, su carisma... su novio... ¿Es que acaso era un castigo karmatico el hecho que en sus 35 años de vida, nunca haya tenido una novia¿qué había hecho de malo en su vida pasada?. Golpeaba una y otra vez el volante, soltando lagrimas rabiosas de desesperación. Nuevamente estaba solo... mejor dicho, vivía solo, porque todo lo que vivió, fue una ilusión. Todo fue culpa de el, por ilusionarse, por amarla con fuerza sin conocer sus sentimientos a fondo. Él fue quien se inventó todo el romance. Ella, solo había hecho lo que hacen todos: vivir. No tenía la culpa de nada. Si nunca le dijo, fue porque no le correspondía saberlo, y alimentó y abonó esa fantasía, para descubrir que sus frutos serían para alguien más.

Eso era lo que le daba más rabia: que ella no tenía la culpa de su dolor, sino él mismo. Él volvió a tropezar con la misma piedra de la ilusión de un romance, cuando en realidad, le correspondía vivir solo. Estaba solo, estuvo solo, y siempre estará solo, y fue con tantos tropiezos en su corta vida, que se dio cuenta de la verdad, de su verdad.

Respiró hondo, y decidió retomar el camino de vuelta a su casa. Encendió el auto y esperó un poco a que volviera a calentarse el motor, y miró por un momento a su lado derecho. Allí, detuvo su mirada, como si hubiera quedado hipnotizado, abriendo la boca en señal de asombro.

Al otro lado, había una fachada china, con su techo curvo y ladrillos a la usanza de las antiguas viviendas orientales, y una de las puertas estaba cerrada. En el espacio abierto, notó un par de ojos que lo miraban. Era una mujer de facciones delicadas, con un kimono púrpura con la imagen de un dragón recorriéndole el cuerpo, y una sonrisa pequeña. Ambos se quedaron mirando por un largo rato, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, hasta el momento que la mujer cerró la segunda puerta, ocultándose en el interior de la fachada.

Allí Bruce despertó como si estuviera soñando despierto, y con la imagen de esa misteriosa mujer aún revoloteándole la cabeza, encendió su camioneta y continuó su camino de regreso a casa (a duras penas se acordó de la gasolinera). Mañana tendría mucho trabajo con los otros libros, pero lo más difícil, era verle la cara a Elisa luego de haberse llevado ese desengaño.

- Definitivamente, deben darle el visto bueno - dijo un señor canoso, de barba poblada, y con una pipa en su mano - las premisas teóricas del libro están retratadas, y los ejercicios son didácticos y fáciles de aprender. Este libro tiene todo mi apoyo.

- Profesor Cartwright¿cree que la bibliografía fue revisada a cabalidad? - salió Elisa con su sagacidad característica.

- En absoluto. El autor se tomó su tiempo para revisar las premisas más importantes y la colección de tablas para los análisis de significancia están bien ordenados, a pesar que en este tipo de libros existen muchos y de muy variados formatos. Sería un muy excelente libro de Estadística para los estudiantes universitarios - concluyó el profesor llevándose la pipa a la boca. Elisa sonrió satisfecha.

- ¿Qué opina usted, señor McCallister? - dijo ella hablando con formalidad. Siempre lo hacía cuando venían colaboradores para mostrar la diferencia de jerarquías.

Pero el no contestó. Estaba mirando a otro lado, mirando al vacío, perdido en sus pensamientos. Fue gracias a la insistencia de Elisa que pudo volver al mundo.

- Bueno... pues... si, acepto sus opiniones, profesor. Mandaremos a imprenta el libro - hizo un ademán de sostenerse la cabeza y se levantó de la silla - disculpen... tengo que buscar una aspirina, no me siento bien - y acto seguido, abandonó la sala, para sorpresa de Elisa y desconcierto del profesor.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa Bruce? - le reclamó Elisa en su despacho, una oficina amplia y amoblada, y con una amplia biblioteca de los libros más importantes de la Editorial - El profesor Cartwright se pudo llevar una mala impresión de ti. Si escribe un libro, no pensara en nosotros como sus editores.

- Ya te lo dije, me duele la cabeza - contestó él con desdén - ¿me quieres dejar solo?

- Ah... pues quieres estar solo - dijo ella con sarcasmo - pues no se ni me interesa lo que te haya pasado, pero no puedes mezclar tus sentimientos con el trabajo. Esto nos puede costar a futuro

- ¿TE QUIERES CALLAR DE UNA VEZ? - estalló Bruce haciendo que Elisa retrocediera. Su mirada de miedo lo detuvo también. Ella no tenía la culpa de su depresión - disculpa... solo quiero estar solo.

Elisa lanzó un suspiro y se acomodó los anteojos.

- Cuando creas que soy lo suficientemente buena para escuchar tus penas, puedes buscarme, que para eso soy tu amiga - dijo abriendo la puerta de la oficina - mientras, tomate la aspirina, que te hace mucha falta.

En cuanto salió del despacho, Bruce azotó los puños con fuerza en su escritorio de caoba. Era increíble que estuviera metiendo la pata hasta el fondo, desquitando su ilusión destruida con la persona menos indicada. Debía desquitarse con el mismo, ya que él fue el que se enamoró solo. Ella era ajena a su mundo, siempre lo había sido, y aunque no quería verla por los momentos, tampoco quería que se alejara de manera definitiva. De alguna manera, su presencia en la editorial era indispensable para que él pudiera mantener las riendas, no sólo por su capacidad deductiva, sino porque ella le inyectaba los ánimos para seguir adelante. No podía despedirla simplemente por desquite, ni quería que lo odiara por su egoísmo.

Aún guardaba en un bolsillo de su pantalón la cajita con el regalo para ella cuando se le declarara. Era un anillo dorado, con un diamante pequeño y discreto, y un grabado en el interior del aro: "Para mi bella editora. Te amo. Bruce". Todo había estado fríamente calculado, pero cuando la vio besuqueandose con ese tipo, sentir la cajita le daba nauseas. Había pensado en tirarla, pero algo lo obligaba a mantener el regalo guardado. Creía que si lo tiraba a la basura o a cualquier parte, rompería definitivamente la relación de amistad que tenía con Elisa, y eso no lo podría soportar. Mucho tiempo pasó solo, y aunque ya había aceptado (o al menos lo creía) que nunca tendría pareja en lo que le quedaba de vida, no quería desestimar lo que había sentido. Sería como una falta de respeto para ella.

Pero cuando se recostó en su silla reclinable la imagen de Elisa abandonó su mente, para darle paso a la misteriosa mujer de Chinatown. ¿quién era ella, que ahora ocupó su mente tan rápido¿Qué clase de mujer era, que le provocaba tanta curiosidad el ir a conocerla y escuchar su voz? Ella era sencillamente exquisita en todos los sentidos.

¿Pero en que demonios estaba pensando!

O se estaba volviendo loco, o se estaba comportando como un maniático sexual. ¿Cómo podía pensar en otra mujer a pocas horas de haberla visto¡Si ni siquiera habían cruzado palabras!.

Pero por otra parte... tenía mucha curiosidad en conocerla.

Si... iría a ver quien era esa misteriosa mujer que tan extasiado lo había dejado. Total, ya no tiene nada más que perder, y quizá sea una última oportunidad para intentar un romance, aunque sea pequeño. Iría después que todos salieran del trabajo, para evitar que lo molestaran.

Ya era atardecer en Los Ángeles, cuando Bruce estacionó su camioneta enfrente de la pequeña casa china. Logró eludir a Elisa al salir, quien tras pedirle que se quedara aun poco más de tiempo para analizar una novela nueva, este le cortó aludiendo "cosas pendientes". La chica poco a poco lo estaba desconociendo. No podía reconocer al que era su amigo y compañero de trabajo, y eso, por dentro, la estaba lastimando.

Bruce no estaba consciente de eso. Ella de verdad le tenía mucho aprecio, pero su ceguera sentimental lo tenía apartado de todo lo bueno que representaba la amistad de aquella chica. No quería verla, por lo menos hasta asimilar que ella estaba con otro hombre y que nunca le correspondería sus sentimientos como quisiera.

Ella no podía saber nunca lo que él sentía. Bruce nunca iba a permitirse perderla con decirle "te amo". Su relación se perdería para siempre, aunque no sabía que con sus acciones la estaba alejando de su lado.

Pero ya no importaba. Estaba frente a la casucha, y quizá la mujer misteriosa le brindaría alguna respuesta a su corazón solitario. Estaba embelesado con su figura delicada y aquella sonrisa que la sumergía en un halo de misterio oriental, y mientras la detallaba, ya estaba descendiendo las escaleras que daban a un sótano, que servía de umbral a la casucha.

Ya adentro, no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante el decorado de la habitación. Todo estaba cubierto de cortinas púrpuras, y la luz era tenue. Era como si hubiera entrado en otro mundo, espectral y fantasmagórico, pero a la vez, misterioso y fascinante. Varias jaulitas colgaban del techo con aves de varios colores trinando alegres, y pegada a una pared, podía ver una pecera llena de todo tipo de peces exóticos, de diversas formas y tamaños, y al frente de él, un sofá y un par de sillones, en cuyo centro había una mesita y una bandeja con un juego de té.

¿Qué clase de lugar sería ese?

- Buenas tardes, señor. Bienvenido a mi tienda de mascotas.

Bruce se volteó al momento de escuchar una voz suave y delicada (aunque algo grave) que provino de su costado. Abrió la boca sin disimulo ante la imagen que tenía enfrente. Era la misteriosa mujer, quien al verla más de cerca, y notar su palidez inusual, casi como un fantasma, notó que tenía un ojo púrpura, y el otro color miel.

- Eh... buenas... tardes...

- Es un honor atenderlo. Soy el encargado de la tienda. Mi nombre es Conde D, encantado.

¿Era un hombre!... ¿esa figura tan delicada, que parecía una muñequita de porcelana, era un hombre?... todos sus planes se vinieron abajo, pero en el fondo, Bruce se sintió aliviado. No quería parecer un abusador al pretender a otra mujer a un día de su desengaño amoroso, más consigo mismo que con... bueno, el Conde.

- Siéntese con confianza, señor... - Bruce le dio su apellido al momento - McCallister... llegó justo a tiempo para la hora del té.

El Conde D posó su mano en el hombro de Bruce y lo condujo hasta el sofá, y al momento, le sirvió una taza de té de hierbas verdes. El aroma, poco a poco, lo estaba fortaleciendo de su depresión.

- Bueno, señor McCallister, aquí en la tienda tenemos todo tipo de mascotas, desde domésticos, hasta exóticos. Puede elegir aquí el regalo especial para su ser más querido, o puede elegir...

Mientras el Conde continuaba su discurso, Bruce se perdía en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Sería buena idea comprar una mascota, podría intentarlo. Estaba solo en su hogar, hastiado de tener que estar escuchando constantemente el televisor, y de saber que nadie, ni siquiera un simple bicho, lo estaba esperando en su casa... quizá no sería tan mala idea después de todo.

- ¿Y qué me dice, señor McCallister? - le habló el Conde con esa sonrisa que había cautivado a Bruce cuando creía que era mujer - ¿Desea entonces comprar una mascota?

- Bueno... si... no es mala idea, compraré una - resolvió Bruce, a lo que el Conde rió delicadamente en señal de triunfo.

- Entonces ¿prefiere un perrito, o un gatito? - dijo el Conde levantándose de la butaca donde había estado sorbiendo su té, para acercarse a unas jaulas con varios cachorros - tenemos cachorritos de todo tipo de razas, que serán la alegría para sus hijos.

- Disculpe, pero no tengo hijos.

- Oh... siento la confusión, señor McCallister. Entonces, usted puede necesitar de un perro grande que cuide su hogar, o de un gato que lo acompañe. Tenemos de todos los tamaños...

- No, lo siento - interrumpió Bruce - pero no quiero un perro o un gato, soy alérgico al pelo.

- En ese caso, usted puede querer una de nuestras aves - continuó el Conde D con tranquilidad - su canto puede alegrarle cada mañana y son muy vistosos, pero ameritan un poco más de cuidado.

- Perdone que lo interrumpa, pero no busco nada que tenga pelos o plumas. Soy malo cuidando aves... yo busco otra cosa.

- ¿Cómo qué, por ejemplo? - El Conde lo veía con seriedad.

La vista de Bruce se ensombreció.

- Busco una mascota... que me sea fiel y no me abandone... que me demuestre mucho cariño y afecto... pero que no sea peluda o tenga plumas. Soy alérgico a ellos... no se si me esté explicando bien pero... - Bruce dudó un rato más - solo quiero dejar de sentirme solo, es todo - y diciendo esto, se bebió de un sorbo el resto del té que le quedaba.

El Conde estuvo callado un rato, mirando como Bruce se llenaba de melancolía. Lo detallaba con sus ojos con tal profundidad, que pareciera que pudiera ver a través de su mente y su corazón quien leyera un libro abierto y de letras grandes.

Al poco rato, el Conde dejó escapar un suspiró, y volteó su mirada a otro lado.

- Creo que tengo al animal que busca, pero...

- ¿Pero? - reaccionó Bruce como si hubiera escuchado una alarma - ¿sabe lo que estoy buscando?

El Conde estuvo otro rato en silencio, y luego negó con la cabeza.

- No... no puedo vendérselo.

- ¿Que no puede¿que clase de animal es? - Bruce parecía excitado - por favor, dígame.

- No, no se lo venderé. Mejor pídame otra cosa y con gusto se lo venderé.

- Por favor, señor D - insistió Bruce - por lo menos, quiero ver ese animal. Puede ser lo que esté buscando... por favor.

Un tenso silencio inundó la habitación por unos segundos, y al final, con otro suspiro, el Conde se alejó de él.

- Acompáñeme a la trastienda, por favor.

El Conde abrió una gran puerta de la cual Bruce no se había percatado cuando llegó, y los dos entraron al oscuro pasillo. Conforme avanzaban, la tenue luz de otras habitaciones apenas alcanzaba para iluminar el camino a la trastienda, y mientras avanzaban, Bruce a veces miraba de reojo a las ventanas de las habitaciones cerradas. Un frío espectral le acarició la nuca al sentir las penetrantes miradas de varios pares de ojos rojos, propiedad de los animales que eran mantenidos en esas habitaciones, encerrados y fuera del público.

Después de descender por una escalera, el Conde abrió una cortina, indicándole que pasara. Un fuerte olor a incienso inundó su nariz, que lo relajaba al punto de sentirse andando en otro mundo, o en otra dimensión.

- Aquí está el animal del que le hablé, señor McCallister.

Bruce no podía darle crédito a lo que estaba viendo. ¡Era inaudito e imposible!.

- ¿... Elisa...?

Frente a él, en una silla a modo de trono imperial, estaba una mujer con la viva imagen de Elisa. Tenía puesto un vestido negro de falda amplia y bastante grueso y recatado, y su cabello estaba suelto, cayéndole por la espalda cual salto de agua de una gigantesca montaña. En su frente tenía un símbolo tatuado, de dos triángulos superpuestos por los vértices de color rojo sangre rodeados de un contorno amarillo, como si bordeara el tatuaje.

- ¿Pero... qué haces aquí? - Bruce aún no salía de su asombro - Exijo una explicación, Conde.

- No es Elisa, señor McCallister - dijo tranquilamente el aludido, acercándose lentamente a la mujer - este es el animal del que le hablaba... es una Viuda Negra.

- ¿Cree que es gracioso, si es mi amiga Elisa¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta!

- Le repito que no es una broma, señor McCallister - rió el Conde, acariciando el cabello de la mujer - esta es una Viuda Negra. Una especie muy rara, si me permite decirlo.

Bruce miró al Conde con saña. ¿Cómo podía estarle jugando esa broma tan macabra? No había duda. Era Elisa quien estaba sentada en ese sillón. Y pensar que creyó que era una mujer seria y de fiar.

- Ya basta, me largo - concluyó Bruce - no estoy para ninguno de sus jueguitos, y tú Elisa - dijo señalándola con el dedo - considérate despedida.

Ya estaba presto a retirarse, cuando el Conde comenzó a hablar.

- No se ciegue en su propia amargura, señor McCallister. Usted pidió un animal que le brindara fidelidad eterna, y que no le produjera ningún tipo de alergia - se acercó a su cliente, mirándolo de frente con sus ojos bicolores - las Viudas Negras de esta especie nunca abandonan a quienes aman, sin importar lo que pase.

- ¿Pero como puede decirme que es un animal, si es un ser humano, como usted o yo.

- Por eso le dije que no quería vendérselo... si lo desea, puede comprar otro animal, pero ninguno le brindara la misma devoción que esta especie de Viuda Negra... la última decisión es suya, y será aceptada sin rencores... ¿qué dice?

Las palabras del Conde resonaban constantemente en sus oídos. Es que seguía siendo inaudito que le propusiera la compra de un ser humano, y ya se veía tras las rejas por comerciar con una mujer... pero había algo que le nublaba el sentido común... un algo en su consciente que le dictaba todo lo contrario. Estaba muy confundido, pero debía decidir ya que el Conde esperaba su última respuesta. ¿Qué le diría¿si o no?.

Después de pensarlo, Bruce musitó las palabras que marcarían su vida por el resto de sus días.

- La compro.

El Conde sonrió con satisfacción.

- En ese caso, acompáñeme por favor - El Conde dirigió al confundido Bruce a una mesita, unos pasos más lejos de la mujer, donde había un papel extendido y un tintero con una pluma fuente - antes de realizar la compra, debe usted firmar un contrato. Son tres cláusulas sencillas, y si lo desea, puede detallarlo. No encontrará ninguna letra pequeña, se lo aseguro.

Bruce comenzó a leer el contrato que tenía al frente, y al mismo tiempo, el Conde recitaba las cláusulas como si los supiera de memoria.

- En primer lugar, aliméntela solo con animales pequeños, de preferencia ratas - Bruce lo miró sorprendido - le puedo proveer todo lo que necesita por un módico precio, y no cambie su dieta por ninguna razón... segundo, manténgala en una habitación por separado. No la muestre a nadie, por ninguna razón... y la tercera y más importante, no le demuestre afecto por más de media hora.

- ¿Por qué? - interrumpió Bruce.

- Sólo haga lo que le digo, señor McCallister... estas Viudas Negras pueden obsesionarse con el ser que amen, así que no le muestre amor ni cariño por más de media hora al día... aunque si me permite sugerirle, le recomiendo que la mantenga encerrada y le hable del otro lado de la puerta. Mientras sepa que usted la cuidará, no habrá de qué preocuparse - Bruce lo miró extraño, pero el Conde prosiguió su discurso - si usted incumple alguna de estas cláusulas, la tienda no se hará responsable de las consecuencias en ningún momento... ¿está dispuesto a firmar, señor?

Bruce hizo la revisión de rigor del contrato. No había ninguna mentira en sus palabras. No había letra pequeña, ni tampoco había diferencia en las cláusulas mencionadas, así que con un poco más de seguridad, tomó la pluma fuente, y estampó su rúbrica en el contrato. Ya no había marcha atrás.

- Felicidades, señor McCallister... la Viuda Negra es suya - dijo complacido el Conde.

Bruce le dedicó otra mirada a la mujer que seguía sentada en el mismo sitio. Era sin duda la copia exacta de Elisa Callahan, pero en sus ojos había algo diferente... era difícil de describir, pero su mirada tenía cautivado a Bruce McCallister. Ahora ella era de su propiedad, y llenaría sus vacías noches en su hogar, por lo menos con su sola presencia, aunque debía confinarla en una habitación.

Pero por lo menos tenía media hora diaria para verla... ¿qué podría salir mal?

La dejó en una habitación para huéspedes, amoblada y limpia para una eventual visita, pero que desde hace mucho tiempo estaba sola. En cuanto trancó la puerta, permaneció sentado junto a la puerta, hablando lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara, jurándole amor eterno y cuidado intensivo, y que nunca le faltaría nada. La mujer, o Viuda Negra, o lo que fuera, le contestaba con gruñidos suaves y gemidos, y así pasaban largos ratos, en los que parecería que el mundo exterior ya no existía.

León Orcot se estiró en su silla tratando de aligerar las tensiones. El enigma que tenía en sus manos era demasiado intrincado, y él, que era hábil en el trabajo detectivesco, estaba desconcertado. Cómo le irritaba estar así.

Su jefe, el comisario del Departamento de Policía de Los Ángeles, le había ordenado no mover ni un dedo, pero el sabía que tenía una clave escondida y que resolvería la mayoría de los casos que se habían "encangrejado" desde que comenzaron. Eran casos de asesinatos, todos de una misteriosa manera. Había gente que aparecía mutilada, su sangre drenada, o con marcas misteriosas. Todas las victimas eran diferentes, no eran ajusticiados, y no tenían nada en común. Absolutamente nada, excepto una cosa, y era lo que lo tenía intrigado.

Todos, en algún momento, habían sido clientes de la Tienda de Mascotas del Conde D. En esa tienda estaba la clave, y el Conde escondía más cosas de las que aparenta.

El punto negativo, era que Chinatown estaba fuera de la jurisdicción del departamento. Ningún otro detective había estado como él tan cerca de descubrir la verdad, pero necesita el indicio clave, la última pieza del rompecabezas, para arrestar al Conde D como era debido, y cerrar definitivamente la tienda. Trató de arrestarlo de varias maneras, pero siempre hacía contratos con las victimas que lo eximían de cualquier responsabilidad, y todo siempre dentro del marco legal. Sólo le quedaba alegar el cargo de tráfico de animales, pero todo estaba en regla respecto a ellos... menudo dilema.

- Vamos León - se palmeó el mismo la cara - ese Conde es culpable... algo esconde, y lo voy a descubrir.

- ¿Aún sigues con eso del Conde? - le dijo Jill, su compañera de trabajo, una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño claro y anteojos.

- Y seguiré hasta que lo atrape - le replicó León soltando un bufido.

- No te recomiendo que lo molestes. Ya sabes que el jefe te puede quitar todos esos casos y hasta tu arma si te acercas a la entrada de Chinatown.

- Me importa un pepino - le espetó León, levantándose y tomando su chaqueta del respaldar de su asiento.

- ¿Adonde vas?... ¿no me digas que vas otra vez a Chinatown?

- No me molestes Jill. Ese maldito Conde sabe más de lo que crees, y no lo voy a dejar quieto hasta que hable.

- Bueno... en ese caso, no recurras a mi cuando el jefe te suspenda - le dijo Jill haciendo un ademán de desinterés, y continuaba en su trabajo de escritorio.

A los pocos minutos, León ya estaba recorriendo las calles de Los Ángeles en su auto en su habitual trabajo de patrullaje. Los beneficios de ser detective, eran que no tenía que seguir una ruta fija siempre y cuando estuviera dentro de su jurisdicción, pero Chinatown estaba fuera y eso le había hecho perder puntos frente al comisario, que ¡oh, sorpresa, era también cliente del Conde.

Siempre que pensaba en ese sujeto andrógeno se le revolvían las tripas. León sabía que el Conde ocultaba la verdad acerca de esas muertes, pero estaba tan limpio como un angelito. Tenía que agarrarlo de algún modo, encerrarlo y tirar la llave, pero hasta que no descubriera como, tenía las manos atadas.

Fue pensando en eso que, cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía la fachada de la tienda de mascotas justo al frente.

- Oh my...

- Adelante detective, siéntese, llegó justo a la hora del té - le sonrió el Conde D

- Para usted siempre es la hora del té - le escupió León sentándose muy campante en el sofá del recibidor.

El pequeño Q-chan, una especie de rata amarilla con alas de murciélago, salió volando de una maceta de helechos colgado en una esquina rumbo al hombro del Conde, el cual le pasó una fresita para que la degustara. León ya había visto a la criatura en varias ocasiones, pero nunca se preguntaba que clase de animal era.

- ¿Y que lo trae por aquí, detective¿ha pasado algo inusual?

- Pues... - León se quedó largo rato mirando la taza de té que el Conde le ofreció. No tenía una excusa perfecta para salir de esta.

- ¿No me diga que va a comprarme una mascota? - le sonrió el Conde

- ¡Sería un suicida si le comprara una! - se exaltó el detective rubio - sus mascotas están provocando esas extrañas muertes. Sé que está en negocios turbios Conde, y lo voy a atrapar.

- Pues le deseo suerte, detective. Revise la trastienda si lo desea, y si encuentra algo, me lo hace saber por favor.

León iría a revisar, pero esa seguridad en el rostro del Conde le confirmaban que aunque pusiera la tienda patas arriba, el Conde lo demandaría por allanamiento de morada, y no encontraría absolutamente nada que indicara algún negocio ilícito. Sería adiós a su carrera de policía y a su vida en plena libertad.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó al rato ("me salvó la campana" pensó León) y un hombre de barba de candado se acercó, saludándolo levemente y dirigiéndose al Conde.

- Señor McCallister, bienvenido - le dijo el Conde emocionado - ya le tengo su encargo listo.

Bruce asintió en silencio, mientras el Conde buscaba una jaula cubierta con una manta azulada. León se mantenía ajeno a lo que sucedía.

- Espero que lo disfrute - dijo el Conde recibiendo el dinero por el encargo - que tenga buenos días.

- Hasta luego - dijo Bruce a secas, saliendo de la tienda. La suspicacia detectivesca de León no se hizo esperar.

- ¿Qué le vendió? - le preguntó León al Conde, ya estando a solas

- Oh, pues le vendí unos animales raros y exóticos, detective - le dijo sonriendo con malicia.

León se hizo a la carrera y alcanzó a Bruce justo antes de que se montara en su camioneta. La oportunidad de atraparlo in fraganti se le había presentado como caída del cielo.

- ¡Oiga¿Qué demonios le pasa? Suelte - se defendió Bruce cuando León trató de arrebatarle la jaula y logró quitar la manta, llevándose una muy desagradable sorpresa.

- Son... ratas... - dijo mirando las cuatro ratas encerradas, grandes y blancas como conejos

- ¿Y qué con eso? Si usted quiere las suyas, cómpreselas al Conde y déjeme en paz - concluyó Bruce muy malhumorado y partiendo de vuelta a su casa. León maldijo por lo bajo antes de montar su auto y regresar a la estación a encargarse de los informes atrasados.

- Maldito Conde...

Bruce entreabrió una puerta ubicada en el piso superior de su casa quinta y soltó allí las ratas, trancándola tiempo después. Cada vez que la abría, un ligero olor a perfume salía de la habitación extasiándolo por leves minutos hasta que liberaba las ratas que le vendía el Conde y la encerraba nuevamente. Ya tenía una semana que la había comprado y solo la había visto nuevamente en pocas ocasiones, cuando la Viuda Negra estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta para acariciarle el rostro. En otras ocasiones, veía el cuarto oscuro y sombrío, pero nunca entraba por miedo a incumplir las condiciones del contrato.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo (ya tenía alrededor de una semana de haberla comprado) se dio cuenta que su dinero no le alcanzaría para mantenerla mucho tiempo más, ya que la compra constante del "alimento" para esa criatura le estaba absorbiendo sus ingresos. Necesitaba otra alternativa para evitar quedarse solo eternamente¿pero que hacer¿qué otra posibilidad le quedaba?

La idea de quedarse solo otra vez lo perturbó sobre manera. Ya no funcionaba bien en el trabajo editorial. Elisa ya no lo podía reconocer. Se comportaba de manera áspera y su amistad comenzaba a decaer, al punto de trancarle la puerta en la cara a la chica cuando esta iba a visitarlo. No importaba cuanto se preocupara por él, parecía que Bruce ya le había cerrado las puertas de sus sentimientos.

Lo peor del caso, es que Elisa seguía sin saber la razón.

Nuevamente, la noche llegó a Los Ángeles. Esa noche, casualmente, Elisa y su novio salieron juntos nuevamente, pero eso a Bruce ya no le importaba. Tenía en mente otro plan, algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegó a su casa, programó su cronometro para media hora, y cruzó el recinto de su hogar, rumbo a la habitación donde estaba su amada Viuda Negra, la cual había bautizado como "Elisa" en honor a su gran amor no correspondido desde el momento que la llevó a esa habitación. Tenía una mano dentro de su chaqueta, donde apretaba fuertemente la cajita con el anillo de compromiso que antaño le hubiera ofrecido a su compañera de trabajo. Solo serían treinta minutos, no estaba haciendo nada malo¿o si?. El contrato especificó ese tiempo y a eso iba, a cumplirlo. No importaba si se quedaba en la bancarrota, haría lo imposible por mantener a "Elisa" a su lado para siempre.

Respiró hondo, y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Reinaba la oscuridad en esas cuatro paredes.

Entró lentamente, dejando que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él dejándolo a oscuras. No podía ver más allá de su mano, pero aún así, continuó avanzando, ya que conocía casi al dedillo los muebles, pero algo se interpuso en su camino, sobresaltándolo. Con su mano, pudo sentir que aquello que se atravesaba, era una especie de cortina, una muy sedosa, que no recordaba en medio de esa habitación.

Espero un poco, y pudo distinguir gracias a la adaptación de sus ojos, la cama. Allí pudo distinguir la silueta de su Elisa, que lo esperaba sin moverse de allí. Reanudó su marcha un poco más ansioso, descubriendo que habían más de esas cortinas alrededor. Todo estaba cubierto de esa seda que le daba un aire exótico al cuarto, como si todo estuviera preparado para extasiar al recién llegado.

Al evadirlas todas, y gracias a la tenue luz artificial del exterior que apenas atravesaba la ventana por las numerosas cortinas, pudo detallar mejor a su Elisa. Era un canto a la belleza gótica. La oscuridad resaltaba sus ojos, que brillaban de deseo y pasión, y su emblema tatuado en la frente que le otorgaba a la criatura ese misticismo que no sentía desde que la compró en la tienda del Conde D. Piel lechosa que lo invitaba a embriagarse en caricias con ella, y sus labios carnosos y su cabello largo, que completaban ese cuadro surrealista salido de la mano de un artista gótico, que le había mandado ese regalo como caído del cielo.

- Elisa... mi preciosa Elisa... esto es para ti - dijo sacando del bolsillo la cajita, y mostrándole el anillo - ¿te gusta? - prosiguió colocándoselo lentamente en su dedo anular, a lo cual la criatura sonrió de satisfacción.

Esa sonrisa lo mantuvo cautivado por un buen rato. Tanto, que dejó de fijarse en su cronómetro para dedicarse solo a ella, para dedicarle palabras fogosas de amor que nunca había dicho en voz alta en público por temor a arruinar una relación amorosa. Tanto tiempo en soledad, tanto amor acumulado, tanta pasión contenida a lo largo de su vida, ahora le pertenecían a su Elisa, quién sustituyó desde el primer momento a su compañera de trabajo de su corazón y de su mente. Ahora eran ellos dos y nada más.

- Mi preciosa Elisa... jamás te alejare de mi, tu eres mía y de nadie más, y te cuidare y protegeré aún con mi propia vida. Tú no eres un animal, eres una mujer, la más bella que pudiera encontrar en este mundo, y quiero que vivamos juntos para siempre, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Elisa acarició dulcemente el rostro de Bruce, mirándolo con mucho deseo. La piel bajo de Bruce, por el contacto de Elisa, se erizó al máximo, y sentía la excitación levantándole su fogosidad y sus ganas de hacerla suya. No era lo mismo cuando, antes de conocer a Elisa Callahan, aplacaba sus ganas de amar con las amantes de media noche que vendían sus cuerpos al mejor postor. Ahora lo sentía por amor a una mujer, la mujer que estaba acostada en su cama, y que le correspondía en silencio, solo con su sonrisa.

Bruce no pudo contenerse más tiempo, y besó a Elisa con hambre. Sus labios eran dulces y embriagantes, como un bombón de licor, y su piel era tan suave como las cortinas de seda que lo cubrían todo. El calor del momento inundaba la estancia haciendo sudar a Bruce de la excitación, acariciando palmo a palmo cada centímetro de la piel de su Elisa, mientras que esta solo dejaba escapara leves gemidos de placer. Solo el roce entre ambos era suficiente para enloquecer a Bruce, quién no perdió más tiempo para quitarle la ropa. Aún conservaba puesto el mismo vestido negro que llevaba cuando la consiguió en la tienda, y sorprendía sobremanera a Bruce que no se lo hubiera quitado debido a que pasaban los meses más calurosos del año, pero eso ya no importaba tanto. Pudo aflojar la parte superior de su vestido, dejando al aire su voluptuoso busto para deleite del Editor, pero no tuvo mucho éxito con la falda, que seguía fija a la cintura de su Elisa.

Esta, en cambio, ya le había quitado la camisa y aflojado un poco los pantalones de Bruce, para comenzar a tomar el control de la situación. Pudo darse la vuelta para acostarse sobre el Editor, quién no opuso resistencia (obviamente) mientras se besaban como si se tratara de la última vez, y para sorpresa de Bruce, pudo sentir la desconocida intimidad de su Elisa, oculta tras una aparente falda gruesa que se había hecho mágicamente liviana. Bruce se sintió en ese momento en el paraíso terrenal, al cual se aferró rodeando sus manos en la cintura descubierta de la que era ahora su mujer. Fueron minutos memorables de entrega total, y él solo deseaba que durara para siempre. Por fin alguien le había correspondido sus sentimientos después de tantos años de soledad y amoríos platónicos. Esto era real, y por nada del mundo permitiría acabar tal momento. Lo alargaría todo lo posible aunque fuera la última cosa que haga.

La mujer se le acercó más para continuar besándolo, ahogando los gemidos de placer que Bruce dejaba escapar, y luego, separándose solo un poco, le sonrió. Bruce la miró fijamente, recorriendo el contorno de su rostro, su perfil, sus ojos tan profundos, y se detuvo en su sonrisa.

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse al detallar la sonrisa de su querida criatura.

Un par de gruesos colmillos habían aparecido, segregando una saliva viscosa que humedecía el cuello de Bruce.

- No... esto no es verdad... ¡esto es un maldito sueño!... no te acerques, déjame... ¡Te digo que me sueltes!...

Y los habitantes de la pequeña urbanización se estremecieron de pronto, incluidos perros y gatos callejeros, cuando un desgarrador grito de terror salió dela casa del editor.

La comitiva policial se detuvo frente a una de las casas, donde un hombre anciano con una bata azul a rayas los esperaba indicando con su mano la casa de al lado. Ese hombre, al escuchar el grito, llamó al 911y salió a la calle a esperarlos. La gente de las otras casas estaban asomadas mirando curiosos los acontecimientos en pleno desarrollo, observando como los policías se bajaban rápidamente de los autos y abrían con brusquedad la puerta en una operación comando. Entre ellos, se encontraba León Orcot.

Entraron con armas en alto a las habitaciones del piso inferior esperando encontrar al culpable de lo que sea haya ocurrido, mientras León, al detenerse frente a las escaleras hacia el piso superior, llamó a un par de agentes para que lo acompañaran. Arma en alto, pateaba las puertas de las habitaciones aledañas, hasta que se fijó en la puerta al final del pasillo. Viendo que se encontraba en una posición muy incomoda de ataque sorpresa, ordenó que lo cubrieran mientras preparaba su arma de reglamento, y tras tomar un trago bastante grueso de saliva, ordenó que patearan la puerta, y entraron los tres agentes en tropel.

- ¡Qué diablos...! - dijo León, tapándose la nariz apenas acababa de entrar.

Los otros dos oficiales también reaccionaron igual debido al fétido olor que los abofeteó apenas ingresaron a la habitación, y en cuanto miraron al interior, sintieron que el estómago se les retorcía de las nauseas.

Absolutamente todo estaba cubierto de telarañas. El estante, las paredes, los muebles y la peinadora. Todo estaba arropado por el manto sedoso biológico, y los cuerpos desecados de ratas colgaban como nauseabundas bambalinas. Tuvieron que abrirse paso por el pegajoso tejido a pulso de sus manos, hasta que pudieron llegar a la cama, que era la más cubierta del inmobiliario.

León, temiendo lo peor, se acercó a la cama, y usando una navaja suiza que tenía en el bolsillo, separó los tejidos que la cubrían, y el bulto extraño que ocultaba la telaraña se dejo ver, provocando que uno de los agentes vomitara del asco ante semejante escena.

Los policías encontraron el cadáver de un hombre completamente seco y arrugado, como si lo hubieran desinflado, dejándolo en piel desecada y huesos, y la expresión de terror con la que había fallecido denotaba una muerte muy dolorosa y escalofriante. Incluso los criminólogos que entraron al cuarto sufrieron las terribles nauseas del olor del cadáver, y los expresivos gestos de asco por tocar ese cadáver, aún teniendo los guantes de látex puestos.

Por alguna razón, la imagen del Conde D volvió a la mente de León.

Después de salir de la habitación, luego que todo el ajetreo había culminado en los otros cuartos, León bajó a la sala para averiguar si alguna otra pista de lo que sea que haya ocurrido había sido encontrada, pero solo obtuvo respuestas negativas. Pensó en retirarse a la estación para redactar el informe de rigor y entregárselo a su jefe, pero su mirada se posó en un pequeño cuaderno azul en una mesita, junto al teléfono. Pidió unos guantes de látex y comenzó a hojearlo luego de sentarse en el sofá, esperanzado en encontrar alguna otra pista.

Era un cuaderno con poemas de todo tipo. Mirando algunas pocas líneas encontró poemas de amor que no inspiraban mucha emoción, sino que parecían líneas con palabras que rimaban, aunque León al no ser muy literato, no se dio cuenta de ello. Siguió hojeando, hasta dar con un par de versos en especial que eran completamente diferentes a los anteriores. Tenía fecha de hace una semana, y fue lo último que pudo encontrar. El resto estaba en blanco.

_Buscas vivir un romance idílico_

_Pero no pasará de ser platónico_

_Porque el romance es una fantasía_

_Porque el amor es una utopía_

_Y el matrimonio, un arreglo capitalista_

_Disfrazado de algarabía_

_Muchas veces te puedes enamorar_

_Y eso es algo que puede conmover_

_¿__Pero de que te sirve tanto amor..._

_... si al final no te pueden corresponder?_

Elisa había podido convencer a su novio de ir a ver un momento a Bruce, motivada por su preocupación por el comportamiento tan esquivo de su amigo en esa última semana. Solo sería un momento, ver como se encontraba y salir a divertirse, pasarla bien con el hombre que amaba y olvidarse de los problemas, pero la forma tan fría como Bruce la trataba le caló en la médula ósea hasta dejarla entumida. Siempre habían trabajado juntos, reído juntos, y fueron los dos quienes habían salvado la Editorial en su peor momento. Era ilógico que la tratara así, luego de haber pasado tantas cosas juntos.

Pero lo que nunca imaginó, era encontrar todo un escuadrón de policía en la puerta de la casa de Bruce. Bajó asustada del auto sin esperar a su novio, y fue a investigar, pero los policías la detuvieron por ser esa una escena del crimen. Forcejeó todo lo que pudo, desesperada en averiguar que pudo haberle ocurrido a Bruce, y no fue hasta que León dio la orden de que la soltaran, que la dejaron en paz permitiéndole el paso a ella y a su novio.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí¿Donde está Bruce? Por favor déjeme pasar.

- Hey, espere un momento - trató de retenerla León, que lo logró con ayuda del novio - ¿Usted sabe quién es el dueño de la casa?

- Sí, es Bruce McCallister - contestó ella al momento - ¿él está bien¿le pasó algo¡Conteste!

Pero León no contestó nada, y Elisa, a pesar de la insistencia, pudo interpretar el silencio del detective. Al momento rompió en un llanto ahogado, cubriéndose en el pecho de su novio que la sostuvo de manera protectora, tratando inútilmente de consolarla.

- Aún no sabemos que se trate del señor Bruce - se apresuró a decir León - adentro... encontramos un cuerpo que no hemos podido identificar... necesitamos hacerle pruebas forenses porque es imposible de identificar - Elisa lo miraba con atención, aunque aún marcada por las lágrimas - Si es necesario, me gustaría contactarla para tomar su declaración.

- Si... esta bien... tome mi tarjeta - fue todo lo que le dijo Elisa, entregándole una tarjeta de la Editorial, para después volver al automóvil de su novio, quién aun la abrazaba de manera protectora.

León miró la tarjeta con detenimiento, y al momento, un extraño presentimiento lo invadió. Por alguna razón, el había escuchado el apellido McCallister en algún lado, pero por más que se esforzaba, no podía recordar de donde. Sabía que lo había escuchado, estaba plenamente seguro...

León abrió los ojos de par en par.

McCallister era el apellido que compró las ratas en la tienda del Conde D.

- Maldito Conde... - gruñó, apretando la tarjeta con rabia hasta plegarla.

Ya había llegado una nueva noche en Los Ángeles, y la urbanización estaba en silencio. Serían alrededor de las 2 de la mañana para este momento.

León, por más que trató, no pudo acusar al Conde D por la muerte de Bruce McCallister, ya que a pesar de las extrañas circunstancias, no encontraron ningún tipo de evidencia que lo involucrara en el hecho. Nuevamente, el Conde D salió exonerado de los cargos que León trató de imputarle.

Ahora, en la urbanización, a esta misma hora, y junto a una pequeña neblina que salía de las alcantarillas de la calle, una silueta andrógena hizo aparición de una manera casi espectral, la cual se dirigía a la casa de Bruce McCallister, cuya puerta estaba cerrada con varias cintas que rezaban "no pase, zona restringida". Nadie se había acercado a esa casa en todo el día, pero esta persona lo hacía como si no le importara.

Era el Conde D.

Sin ningún temor, quitó las cintas y abrió la puerta con mucha facilidad, a pesar de estar cerrada, y entró a la casa. Q-chan se posó en su hombro justo antes de dejar el umbral atrás. Caminó con facilidad por entre los muebles a pesar de la oscuridad y subió a los cuartos superiores, dirigiéndose directamente al cuarto donde encontraron desecado el cadáver de Bruce. Los forenses sabían que lo había matado una viuda negra, pero debió haber sido una extraordinariamente grande debido a la mordedura en su cuello y la concentración de veneno tan grande diseminada en su cuerpo, pero era algo tan descabellado de creer que hasta que no encontraran al animal vivo, no podrían mover ni un dedo, y por ende, el caso corría el riesgo de encangrejarse.

Solo dio unos pocos pasos dentro de ese cuarto, luego de quitar las cintas que restringían el paso, y exhaló un profundo suspiro en la habitación cubierta de telarañas, que supuestamente había sido limpiada en la búsqueda de pistas.

- El amor puede demostrarse y percibirse de diversas maneras; amor de amigo... amor de hermano... amor de amante... tan diferentes entre sí, y con conceptos tan distintos, pero que poseen el mismo valor- se detuvo solo un momento, y prosiguió: - pero la depresión y la tristeza hacen caer al hombre en un terrible error. Uno imperdonable y malsano

Lentamente, fijó su mirada en el techo, antes de culminar su pensamiento.

- El amor no se compra.

Allí, miró a la Viuda Negra en el techo, con su mirada demoníacamente angelical y su cabello cayendo por efecto de la gravedad, su torso completamente desnudo, y sus 6 patas sosteniéndola de la tela de araña que había fabricado, saliendo de su gigantesco tórax negro azabache, del cual resaltaba el mismo tatuaje que la mujer tenía en su frente.

Su sonrisa era de satisfacción plena, y el anillo en su dedo brillaba tenuemente, como una pequeña estrella a punto de morir.

**FIN**

Comentarios y opiniones, mándenlos a 


End file.
